mrufandomcom-20200215-history
Cien Cleanse
The Cien Cleanse is the name for the massacre of Miranen, mishu and shan peoples perpetrated throughout Miran under new legislation established when Fushinara Ikaera ascended the throne. During her short reign, Miranen populations fell by as much as 80%. Background The Miranen justice system does not operate on shades of gray. Regardless of the crime, convicted criminals are executed. If found innocent, they are let free. For the most part, common sense and decency prevented all but the most serious crimes (such as theft, rape, and murder) from ever being prosecuted. In Lar 19, Fushinara Ikaera was instated as the Ura de Miran after the untimely disappearance and suspected death of her twin sister, Kidari Shinem-Ikaera. Her appointment was very unconventional, as she was not married (her intended-by-law had died before reaching Mi-Fe Cie), had little formal training in Miranen law or culture, and also caused great suspicion among the Council of Leaders that she might have somehow been responsible for her sister's disappearance. Her appointment to the position of Ura de Miran had also come as a surprise, as she had never been intended to inherit the throne. One of her first acts as Ura de Miran was to re-establish capital punishment for all crimes and to reinforce that punishment regardless of the severity of the crime. She also clarified public decency laws, putting common culture in the law books and asserting that anyone who defied the laws would be executed without a trial. Many of the laws she put into place were hypocritical, as she herself was guilty of a great number of crimes under traditional Miranen law. Modesty Laws Some of the most controversial laws put into place by Fushinara included a set of modesty laws governing the way Miranen men and women were supposed to dress. These specified things such as belt-width for unmarried girls and what women could wear if they had previously been an ''asheindae''. Examples of these famously include a declaration that "no woman formerly of the Order may be seen outside of her personal dwelling while wearing the ritual beads of a practicing asheindae," and also that former majuyue could no longer wear the traditional kerchiefs, as it might lead others around them to believe that they were still a formal part of the Order of Scripts. As cultural and traditions vary widely from one Miranen town to another, these laws caused considerable trouble, doubly so since many former members of the Order of Scripts felt bound by their religion to adopt manners of dress which often went against the modesty laws that had been put into place. Notable among these is Liras Geshe, who was executed after refusing to remove her ''shiveren'' beads even though she was no longer actively serving in the Order. Controversy While the punishments divvied out as a result of the Cleanse were certainly extreme, a more controversial note remains in that Fushinara Ikaera did not create most of the laws which resulted in executions. The traditional punishment for any crime was already capital. However, they were rarely enforced and had no serious backing, relying instead on community and martial justice owing to the largely rural nature of Miran.